


Pet-Sitting

by AxisMage



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami could have done Kuroko a lot of favors: cooking, give him a place to sleep, help him with the bills, help him hide a body... but this was stepping over the line. Not only will Nigou spend the weekend... it seems Kise wants to be with the dog and not him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends Do Each Other Favors

There were times when Kagami thought Kuroko was one of the cruelest men on Earth. Despite his angelic, adorable looks, Kagami knew Kuroko was not what he appeared. Both in a good and in a bad sense, the small bluehead was filled with surprises. His passes and his permanent cool temper were good traits of his. His sense of humor and observation skills were the worst traits Kagami could think of.

Because damn it, the guy knew what to do to get on his nerves. Aomine didn’t help in the least. In fact, most of the time Kagami suspected Kuroko pulled off his marvelous stunts with Aomine´s help. They were a dangerous pair, no doubt about it.

But this… _this was taking it way too fucking far!_

Frozen in his apartment´s doorway, Kagami stared at the hideous scene in front of him. Kise sat cross-legged on the couch wearing one of Kagami´s oldest jerseys and some loose sweatpants. He looked comfortable and homey, not to mention as handsome as he always did. There was no way coming home to find Kise in fashionable pajamas would make Kagami blanch, but what lied between his legs and what he kept touching…

Kagami felt as scold sweat slid down his back.

“What is _it_ doing here?!” he cried, and pointed at the horrendous lump between Kise´s legs.

The blonde´s head snapped up at the scream, then he looked mildly offended. “Kagamicchi, don’t call him _it_ ,” he chastised, and rubbed Nigou behind the ears.

 “W-Why is the beast here? Where the hell is Kuroko? Why isn’t he taking care of his own… thing?” the redhead continued to sputter.

Nigou whimpered as if he knew he was being insulted. He nuzzled against Kise´s legs, seeking comfort, and the latter petted him some more.

“Kurokocchi dropped him off about half an hour ago. He wants you to take care him until he returns from his trip to Kyoto with Aominecchi,” the blonde informed. “They´re taking a little vacation this weekend. He left the food dish and everything, said he would be back the day after tomorrow. I figured you wouldn’t refuse so I took little Kurokocchi in for you since I was already here.”

Kagami almost choked on his own saliva. “I am not taking care of that thing, Kise! He´s terrifying!”

“But you´re Kurokocchi´s best friend, and friends do each other favors, don’t they? Even if it´s something they don’t like to do.”

“Yeah, but this is no small favor” It would be if Kagami liked dogs, but his situation made it a bit… difficult. He opened his mouth to say just that, but Kise´s words echoed in his head, and he frowned. “’Little Kurokocchi’?” he repeated.

The blonde grinned, picked Nigou up and turned him sideways. “They´re quite similar, aren’t they? They´re both lovely, in my opinion.” He touched his nose to the wet one, and the dog responded by nuzzling and giving a happy bark. A small pink tongue flicked out to lick the model´s cheek.

_What the hell is he doing?!_

The though ripped through Kagami´s mind. Faster than what he´d expected, he´d stomped all the way to the couch, had grabbed Nigou out of his boyfriend´s arms and had dropped him to the ground as if he were an object.

Kise blinked up at him. “What are you…?”

The redhead shushed him by cleaning his cheek with the edge of the old jersey as if he were a child. It took a couple of seconds and some heartfelt cursing until he pulled back.

“Kuroko is evil,” he muttered.

Kise frowned. “Kurokocchi is not evil.” Even if it was Kagami saying it, Kise would not tolerate any insult to the small bluehead.

“Yes he is. I bet he would have taken the stupid dog with him to Kyoto if I hadn’t skipped out on visiting his daycare center last week.”

It took the blonde a few minutes to remember, but when he did his eyes widened. “Oh right, when we all went to help out with the kiddies´ sports day.” He raised an eyebrow. “You were the only one who didn’t attend, now that I look back. Even Akashicchi came and helped out.”

“It was Saturday! There was no way I could have been up and around before eight on the morning, much less would I have made it to the daycare before nine.” Kagami actually huffed. “And this is the way he gets payback. He´s an evil mastermind, I swear. Aomine probably loved and encouraged the idea. I hate them so much sometimes.”

Nigou whimpered, also like he knew Kuroko was getting sort of bad-mouthed.

The redhead glared at the dog. “What?”

Another whimper

The blonde burst out laughing…

Then decided to shut up because fierce crimson eyes were glaring daggers at him.

“What are you laughing at?” Kagami demanded. He laid both arms on either side of Kise´s body. He tried to look dangerous.

Kise gave a soft snort. He´d gotten used to the intimidating presence long ago, not that he´d ever felt intimidated in the first place. He´d always thought of Kagami as big but not bad, just shy and awkward. “To be honest, Kagamicchi’ I´m laughing at you. I can´t believe you´re still afraid of the little dog after all these years,” he admitted.

“He´s a freaking beast!”

“No he isn’t.” He grinned down at Nigou, who perked up, his little tail swinging back and forth. “You´re very cute and sweet and just like Kurokocchi, aren’t you?”

The dog gave various happy barks. He settled on his hind paws, and looked ready to jump back on the couch.

Kagami gritted his teeth. No way was Nigou going near Kise again. He wasn’t going to let the dog cuddle his boyfriend, touch him or nuzzle him. Kise was _his_ , damn it. He wasn’t going to share him, much less with Nigou. He knew his thoughts resembled an animal, but it was _Kise_ they were talking about for heaven´s sake.

Therefore, he decided to throw himself on top of Kise before Nigou could jump.

The blonde gasped when Kagami pretty much collapsed on top of him, then he reacted by instinct and wrapped his arms around the redhead.

Nigou stilled, and gave them a wondering doggy look.

“Yeah, I also want to know what he´s doing,” Kise told him.

“Don’t talk to him,” Kagami said.

“Why not? He´s right there and he´s looking at you like your crazy.”

“Just… don’t, Kise.” He´d intended to make it an order. It came out as a request instead.

The blonde went quiet for a couple of seconds before murmuring, “You don’t like dogs at all, do you?”

No, he didn’t. He didn’t like dogs one little bit, but coming home to see Kise _cuddling_ Nigou had been crossing a line.

“I am not answering that,” he said out loud.

Kise chuckled. He ran his hand through the short red hair, then said, “Kagamicchi, can you get off me for a little while? I was about to give little Kurokocchi his dinner when you came inside.”

“… Are you kicking me off?”

“Mmm, only for a couple of minutes, okay?”

Kagami grumbled.

“Good. Now get off me.”

Very, very, very reluctantly, the redhead rolled away from Kise, who smiled before getting up and beckoning for Nigou to follow him. The little mutt did.

“Please tell me you didn’t leave his stuff on the kitchen,” Kagami called.

“Nope. They´re in the laundry room,” came the reply.

He let out a relieved sigh.

Kise was alone when he returned. He padded on bare feet back to the couch but didn’t sit down, only stared at the other man.

“Are you mad at me?” he asked.

Kagami blinked. “Mad?”

“Yeah, for taking the little one in. I mean, I know you hate dogs but it was Kurokocchi who came and asked, and you two are always there for each other so I didn’t think you´d mind doing this little favor. Plus, I can help out as much as you want because…”

The redhead sighed, then pulled Kise towards him. He ended with the blonde sitting in his lap, his arms holding him tight.

“I am not mad at you,” he muttered, and hid his face against his boyfriend´s neck. He inhaled the clean, woodsy, masculine scent that was so very Kise, enjoyed the feeling of the lean, toned body and soft, warm clothing against his skin. How could Kagami ever get mad at Kise? True, he was annoying and hyperactive sometimes, but whenever they were like this: alone and basking in intimacy, the redhead tended to forget all that. Besides, the blonde was right. Kagami didn’t mind doing Kuroko favors. Friendship was friendship, even if taking care of Nigou was stretching the term a bit too much.

“For real?” Kise verified, and tilted his neck to the side to provide better access.

“Mm-hmm.” Kagami nuzzled the long neck, then tilted his head upward to get a kiss. Their mouths met, their lips parted, and they kissed for a while. It felt like only two minutes, but it must have been much longer because next thing they knew, Nigou had trotted back into the living room and was barking softly.

Kise broke the kiss, turned to look at the dog, then laughed. Kagami groaned.

“Do you think he now needs to go out or something?” the former asked.

The redhead tightened his hold. “If I say yes you´re going to get up again, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Then no. I´m not letting him get any more of your attention.”

Kise gave him a look. “You´re pretty possessive, aren’t you, Kagamicchi?” he half-joked, and then added, “He´s a _dog_ , if you hadn’t noticed, and he´s visiting. It won´t take a lot of time to take care of his necessities.”

“But he shouldn’t even be here!” Kagami insisted. “He´s an attention hog, and I don’t want you to leave me aside for him. I won´t allow it.” He was blushing madly by the time he had finished talking, but he said it.

The blonde leaned their foreheads against one another. A smile played along his lips.

“If you get jealous because I´m sort of taking care of a dog, what would you do if it were another man, or woman?” he whispered.

Red eyes flared with all the passion the basketballer held in his big body. “Don’t provoke me,” Kagami almost growled, and his voice held a menacing undertone.

Kise gave him an impish, teasing smile. “I´ll take care of what little Kurokocchi needs. And I´m not provoking you, by the way.”

“Come on, Kise…”

But it was too late. Kise had already scrambled off his lap and was talking to Nigou as if he could understand the words and talk back.

Kagami watched them go, and he got the feeling Nigou´s stay was about to get more hellish than ever.


	2. (Un)Valuable and (Un)Holy Weekends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami´s weekends have been wonderful until now

Kagami thought of his Saturdays as precious for several simple reasons.

The first was the fact he didn’t have to wake up early. Five days out of seven he had to rise before the sun did. His twelve-hour shifts at the station began at six on the morning sharp. One would think they ended at six in the afternoon, but most of the time he had to stick around for three or four more hours to fill up paperwork if there´d been an accident of sorts while he was on call, to help out with cleaning duty or any other thing his captain asked of him. This meant he was out the station and back at home around nine o´clock on the night. It hardly gave him any time to eat, be with Kise and sleep before he had to rise again.

Second, while he did have to work on Saturdays, he only had a seven- or eight-hour shift, which began at ten on the morning. He was out a bit after six on the afternoon. A phone call later, he and Kise were on their way into town to enjoy some quality time together if the blonde wasn’t busy. After their date of the week, they returned to Kagami´s apartment.

Which led to reason number three: Kise staying over for the night. Kagami loved Saturday nights. He and Kise would go to bed and wake up together because Sundays were his days off.

With Nigou spending the weekend, however, his beloved Saturday routine was all shot to hell.

When his alarm went off at eight on the morning, Kagami let out a groan and reached out a hand to turn off the stupid clock. After he´d done it, he rolled over on the bed and reached out for Kise. The blonde stayed most Friday nights too, and it had become a habit of his to pull his boyfriend closer and cuddle him until the need to get up and eat was too strong to hold back.

Nevertheless, that morning Kagami´s hands met empty air.

He let out another groan, buried his face in his pillow and squeezed Kise´s to his chest. The blonde had probably gone to the bathroom, or maybe he was taking a shower. It was fine. When he came back into the room Kagami would find a way to take him back to bed. Maybe they´d have time to do other stuff besides cuddling. He could shorten his breakfast time in order to…

_Woof!_

Red eyes flew open. Kagami gasped, remembered who else was at the apartment and he was out of bed and out of the room in a matter of seconds.

Asleep on his feet, he stumbled around the apartment, sticking his head into every room he could. He wanted to see Kise, or rather make sure he was not fretting over Nigou liked he´d done last night.

He found both of them on the tiny laundry room. Kise still in his pajamas was crouched next to Nigou, who was resting on his little bed.

“Kise,” Kagami grumbled.

Honey eyes went up. Long fingers stopped stroking the dog.

“Kagamicchi? What are you doing awake before eight-thirty?” Kise said.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

“Oh. I came to check on little Kurokocchi. His whining woke me up like half an hour ago. I think he misses Kurokocchi and Aominecchi.”

Kagami stared at him. “Please tell me you´re lying.”

“About?”

“About believing that mutt actually misses Kuroko and Aomine. I don’t think he does. I think he´s just carrying out his master´s orders.”

The blonde´s lips quirked. Hey. “Which are?” he murmured, amused.

“Ruin my weekend at any costs, and you´re helping him doing it.”

“I am doing nothing but taking care of him like Kurokocchi asked me… well, like he asked you to do, but since you hate him…” Kise shrugged.

Kagami gritted his teeth. He glared down at Nigou, who let out a whimper before climbing out of bed. He went and sat on Kise´s bare feet and leaned against his legs. He let out another whimper.

“Aw, you do miss them, don’t you? I understand, and it´s okay,” Kise cooed, and reached down to grab the dog. “Ignore Kagamicchi, will you? He´s not being mean on purpose, he´s just scared of…”

“No!” the redhead cried. He lunged forward. Before Kise´s hands could grab Nigou, Kagami squeezed him first.

To him, it was like holding some furry disgusting worm. He let out a strangled cry, threw the dog with all his strength much like he would have done a basketball and let out a curse.

“Kagamicchi!”

The blonde´s alarmed cry drew his attention. His eyes widened as he saw the other man catch the dog midair various inches from the floor and hug him tight. Nigou looked as surprised as a dog could. Kise looked mad.

“Oh,” he said.

Honey eyes glared at him. “I understand your reluctance of dogs, and I´m trying to make this easier on you, but that was too much, Kagamicchi. You don’t go throwing your best friend´s dog around. What if he´d gotten hurt?” Kise said, tone cold.

Kagami bristled. “Huh?”

“You´re being cruel,” Kise simplified. He kept on glaring. “And to someone who´s not to blame. Even I thought you were more mature than this.”

With one last pointed look, he left the laundry room with Nigou in his arms.

Kagami´s hands fisted at his side. He groaned, cursed and resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. Kise was now mad at him because of the stupid dog. Kise being mad meant there was zero possibilities of them going back to bed together. And now he was awake before his usual time. Even if he wanted, he didn’t think he could go back to sleep now, and he couldn’t go to the kitchen and cook breakfast because the other two were most likely there. He had the feeling Kise didn’t want to see him right now.

So…

Damn it. His Saturday morning had just been ruined.

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..

His day picked up at the station. It didn’t get better thanks to a good day at work, it got better thanks to a _normal and boring_ day at work. There were no calls while he was on duty. For the most part, he spent his day catching up on paperwork from the last three fires he´d attended. He´d meant to fill them up right after each of them occurred, but something always got in his way. Which meant he´d been too lazy to do it before.

He was yawning by the time he clocked out of the station, but a smile curved his lips. A call to Kise and their night could begin. Surely even the blonde would agree to leave Nigou home for a couple of hours while the two of them had fun.

His smile widened. He took his phone out and punched in his boyfriend´s number.

“Hi, Kagamicchi!” Kise´s cheerful voice came on the second ring.

“Hey yourself. I just finished my shift. Are you free?”

“Yep. I only had a couple of meetings on the afternoon with my manager today.”

“Great. How about we go the movies? There must be a good one showing somewhere.”

“To the… movies?” Kise echoed with hesitation.

Kagami shrugged even though he couldn’t be seen. “Or somewhere else. I don’t mind. How about we go dancing?” He hated dancing and clubbing, and they both knew it, but it would give them some time alone without Nigou around he´d do it.

Silence on the other end of the line.

He sighed. “Kise, look, I know I never offer to…”

“Um, Kagamicchi, I don’t think the movies or a club is a good idea,” the blonde cut him off.

“Alright. Where do you want to go then?”

More silence, followed by an embarrassed, “How about the park four blocks away from your apartment?”

Any other person would have thought of the request and the doubting as suspicious. Any other person would have asked why Kise wanted to meet at a park. Kagami, however, was not any person, but Kagami Taiga: basketball high school star, dedicated fireman and not the smartest person in the world.

Therefore the redhead blinked a couple of times, then found himself saying, “Sure. I´ll be there soon.”

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..

Kagami could not believe this. He simply couldn’t! How could Kise do this to him? The latter wasn’t mad at him anymore –or so he hoped– but this made him think he was.

Grumbling under his breath, he glared at Nigou, who was running around with another dog around the kid´s swing set on the small park. It was around seven o´clock, so there were no children around but some couples and people with their dogs.

He huffed, looked down at the leash Kise had left next to him a minute ago when he´d gone to get some drinks at the nearest coffee shop.

When Kagami got to the park, he had no trouble spotting his flamboyant boyfriend sitting alone on a bench with a magazine in his lap. He´d greeted the blonde and had been about to ask why were they there, but Nigou´s barking said it all.

After noticing Kagami´s expression, Kise had started telling him about how _depressed_ Nigou had been and how he _couldn’t_ leave the dog alone in the apartment because his conscience didn’t allow it. Because of this, he ended up taking Nigou with him to his meetings, stopped by to buy the dog a new toy and then decided he´d let the little one run free for a while in the park.

Kise also admitted he´d wanted to take Nigou on their date, wherever they ended up.

Kagami felt betrayed. Kise, _his_ loud, hyperactive, beloved Kise was prioritizing Kuroko´s dog over him. He was being left to the side for Nigou, the darn dog who looked just like…

Kuroko.

The redhead´s eyes widened. His mouth opened in a little oh, then he buried his face in his hands. Of course, Of course that had to be the reason why Kise was fussing over the dog so much.

The dog looked like Kuroko.

“You want to kill me, I know it.”

He raised his head when Kise spoke. He came face to face with a cup of steaming coffee.

“Thanks,” he muttered. He took it, drank half of it in one sip. “And I don’t want to kill you but Kuroko for doing this to me. Besides, I thought you were the one mad at me for today´s incident.”

Kise´s lips quirked. “I can never stay mad at you, you know that.” He handed over a bag full of doughnuts before sitting down with his own Styrofoam cup.

The redhead opened the bag right away. “It´s the eyes, isn’t it?” he said as he munched a cinnamon doughnut.

“Eyes?”

“Yeah. Nigou´s. They´re like Kuroko´s. He´s like Kuroko, so you cuddle and spoil him because the real deal would never allow you to do it.”

The blonde took a sip of his drink, raised an eyebrow. “That´s terribly insightful of you, Kagamicchi.”

“… S-Shut up. I´m not a complete idiot.”

Kise chuckled, then shrugged. “I hadn’t thought about why I like little Kurokocchi so much, but you´re probably right. Still, I don’t get why you get all riled up. He´s only visiting.”

As usual, Kagami spoke before thinking. “But he´s drawing all your attention, and I hate it! You´re mine, Kise, and I don’t like sharing.”

Kise stared at him… then burst out laughing.

Realizing what he´d said, Kagami dropped the doughnut and slapped a hand over his mouth. His cheeks turned bright red.

“Kagamicchi, you´re so cute,” Kise said, and gave him a one-armed hug.

“Don’t be ridiculous! I´m not cute!”

“Yes you are, and possessive. It runs among you guys with the Animal Instincts, because Aominecchi is just like you.”

He turned even redder. “That was a double insult.”

“No it wasn’t.” Kise kissed him without breaking the hug. Kagami´s hand rose out of its own volition to cup the back of the blonde´s head and deepen the kiss. Kise tasted as good as he always did, but this time Kagami caught another flavor: a fresh, citrusy one.

“What are you drinking?” he murmured, pulling back.

Kise´s face sobered. He raised his cup, “Tea,” he muttered.

“But you hate tea.”

“Yeah, but I have a photo shoot first thing Monday morning and eating or drinking junk food of any type is harmful, or that´s why the nutrition guy said. I wanted a mineral water but the place didn’t have any, so I settled for this.” Kise tilted his head to the side. “I´m seriously thinking about leaving my modelling career, you know.”

Kagami munched another doughnut. “Huh? You´re kidding.”

“Uh-uh. I´m tired of having my life controlled. I can´t eat or drink most foods because I´m going to gain weight. I can´t stay too much time under the sun or indoors because I either get tanned or I get too pale. I can´t stay up late because I´m going to get bags under my eyes… I´ve had enough, Kagamicchi. I mean, I have a freaking degree. I should use it instead of trying to keep looking young and perfect.”

“But you are young and perfect.” Yes, he blushed while he said it.

“Don’t you think I´ll go all fat and stuff if I give up on modelling?”

“Like I´d care,” Kagami murmured so soft he almost didn’t hear himself while rolled his eyes. “I already put up with you as annoying, bubbly and dog-favoring as you are.”

 The blonde chuckled again. “I´m not choosing him over you, Kagamicchi, I´m just…” His voice trailed off as his eyes searched the spot where Nigou was supposed to be. When he didn’t find him there, he scanned his closest surroundings. When the dog didn’t pop up on his field of vision either, he began sweating cold.

“Where is he?” he asked.

Kagami swallowed the last bit doughnut. “Eh?”

“Where is little Kurokocchi? He was over by the swings when I went to get our coffees.”

“He was there a few seconds ago.” The redhead took his third doughnut and looked around. He didn’t see Nigou anywhere.

“Kagamicchi, where is he?” Kise rose, tea forgotten in his hand. He looked worried. “Did he wander away while we were talking? Oh no. We have to find him, Kagamicchi. We have to find him.”

If it were up to him, Kagami would have kept eating and then gone home. Nigou wasn’t nowhere to be seen. It was perfect.

But Kise was getting worried, and it was Kuroko´s dog. If he lost Nigou… the bluehead was going to kill him.

“Damn,” he muttered, and got up as well.

It took them an hour and half to find the dumb dog. Nigou had wandered away from the swings and the park while the two of them chatted, following his new friend. Unfortunately, the other dog´s owner saw him and shooed him away. Nigou got lost and ended up trotting to a basketball court because the little dog had learned that wherever there was a basketball there was a familiar face.

“I can´t believe it,” Kagami growled as the three of them stumbled back into his apartment. “It took us over an hour to find him.”

“How were we supposed to know he wasn’t even in the park?” Kise retorted, unclipping Nigou´s leash from his collar. The latter barked and ran around the living room.

“Why did you take his leash off in the first place? You could have kept him tied to the bench.”

“It would have defeated the whole purpose of taking him to the park in the first place.”

Kagami cursed under his breath. “Whatever. I´m going to bed. It´s been a shitty day and I want it to be over with.”

Kise made a face. “What about dinner?”

“… I´m going to bed after I have dinner. Those six doughnuts weren’t enough.”

“I thought so.” Kise took of his shoes and made a beeline for the laundry room. “I´ll be right back. I´m going to give little Kurokocchi his food as well.”

Kagami´s blood boiled. First he got lost in the park, and now Nigou drags Kise away to be fed. Kagami wants to be fed as well.

Wait. No. He doesn’t want to be fed. He wants to eat.

And he won´t do it unless he cooks his own food. Stupid Nigou with his stupid canned food and his stupid lack of thumbs stealing stupid Kise away.

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..

Kagami´s Saturdays were precious, but his Sundays were almost holy.

Again, he didn’t have to get up early, but this time he could sleep until noon if he wanted because he had nothing to do all day.

Which was what made his day holy: he could do whatever he wanted but didn’t have to if he didn’t want to because there was nothing to do in the first place. It gave him time to relax and catch up on his sleep, not to mention spend as much time with Kise as he wanted. There were no barriers or interruptions on Sundays.

He loved those days so much.

The single knowledge of what day it was brought a smile to his lips when he gained consciousness.  He had no idea what time it was, and he didn’t care. It was Sunday. There was no alarm about to go off, no reason he had to get out of the covers.

He turned onto his side. One of his arms reached out. He touched something firm and warm. Kise.

Without opening his eyes, Kagami slid across the bed until he felt the back of the blonde´s body against the front of his. He spooned the other man´s body, hugged him tight to his chest and gave a happy sigh.

Kise stirred, his body tensed. Unlike the redhead, he was a light sleeper, but when he realized he was just being used as a teddy bear by his boyfriend, he relaxed and tried to get back to sleep.

Kagami buried his nose in the blonde´s neck, also trying to sleep. His hand slid slowly over Kise´s bare hipbone. While he slept with a sweatshirt and shorts, Kise tended to go just for his boxers… sometimes even less. Today was one of those days.

Unable to help himself, he began stroking the tawny firm skin. He couldn’t quite believe how soft and perfect Kise´s body felt under his rough, clumsy –for everything but basketball– hands. Once he started he wanted to feel that skin all over his own, not just his hands.

His lips touched the blonde´s neck. His hand slid to rub the other´s middle.

Kise´s eyes flew wide. He blinked a few times, noticed what Kagami was doing and gave a throaty laugh.

“Good morning,” he said, voice thick with sleep. He craned his head to smile at the redhead, eyes slumberous and heated.

“Morning,” Kagami replied, and claimed those perfect lips with his. Kise shifted in his embrace and wrapped his arms around the tanned neck. Kagami slid both hands around Kise´s waist… and went lower.

“Oomph!” the blonde let out a gasp as Kagami cupped his naked butt.

The redhead took advantage of the momentary surprise to slide his tongue into his boyfriend´s mouth and grind their lower bodies together. Kise let out another surprised sound.

“Bold, aren’t we?” he murmured huskily.

“Your fault. Sleeping naked,” Kagami replied too distracted to speak like he should. He kissed him again and moved forward.

Kise rolled on the bed, legs opening to accommodate Kagami as he nestled between them.

“Why do you sleep with clothes anyway? It´s stuffy,” Kise protested, tugging at the top of the sweatshirt.

“Mmm.” The redhead let go enough to take off the piece of cloth, then returned to kissing his boyfriend.

Kise returned the kiss, his hands now trailing over Kagami´s chest. He grabbed the waistband of the shorts and hooked his fingers on it.

“Who´s bold now?” the redhead whispered, nibbling at the model´s lower lip.

“Mmm,” Kise echoed.

_Woof._

Kise heard it right away. His eyes widened. He stilled, then wondered if he´d imagined the bark. But no, he hadn’t, because another one came.

He kept still, which was hard due to Kagami´s kissing and fondling him.

“What´s wrong, Kise?” the redhead asked. He stopped what he was doing and stared into the cat-like brown eyes.

“Um…” Kise began, but he was interrupted.

_Woof! Woof!_

Kagami jerked like he´d been hit, then they both turned their heads at the same time.

Nigou sat next to the bed, eyes as wide as always, his head tilted in curiosity. When both gazes were on him, he let out a questioning whimper.

What the hell…?

“Did you leave the bedroom door open?” Kagami demanded, looking at the object in question before glaring down at Kise, whose expression turned surprised.

“Me? You were the last one in, and you got up around three on the morning to go to the bathroom,” he replied.

Oh.

 “I can´t believe it,” Kagami muttered, let his head drop against Kise´s chest and groaned.

Nigou jumped, laid his front paws on the mattress and stared at them both. It was like having Kuroko there.

“I want to ignore him, but it´s like Kurokocchi´s watching or something,” Kise said.

“Agreed.” The redhead sighed, then pushed away from Kise. He made sure to leave the other man well covered before shoving Nigou´s paws off the bed and getting to his feet.

“What?” he asked the dog, hands on his hips.

Nigou trotted in circles, then headed for the door. Kagami knew what that meant.

“Fine,” he grumbled. He grabbed his shirt, then pointed a menacing finger at Kise. “Don’t you dare move,” he warned.

The blonde regarded him with wide eyes. “Are you actually going to take care of what little Kurokocchi needs?”

“Yes. No way are you getting out of that bed in your state. And I´ll make sure to close the door when I get back.”

And that´s how Kagami ended up waiting for Nigou to find a decent place to pee outside his building instead of staying in bed with Kise until noon came.

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..

Kuroko and Aomine arrived at his apartment a bit after three o´clock. Neither of them carried suitcases nor backpacks. Kagami assumed they´d dropped their bags off before coming to retrieve their dog.

Bastards.

“Come on in,” he forced out. He was angry because Kise was cuddling Nigou on the couch like the first day. Seeing Kuroko and Aomine did nothing to lift his mood.

“How welcoming, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko observed.

“Shut up.”

“Had a hard weekend, Kagami?” Aomine said with that stupid smirk of his.

Kagami glared at him. “Go to hell.”

The bluehead laughed.

Nigou´s ears perked up at the sound. He raised his head. When he caught a glimpse of his owner, he scrambled out of Kise´s lap and ran straight to Kuroko´s arms.

He began barking his head off with glee while he licked his owner´s face.

“Disgusting,” the redhead  commented, and made a face when Aomine joined the little reunion while petting the dog and telling him how much they´d both missed him.

“You took good care of him, didn’t you? Because if you didn’t, I´ll kill you. He´s like my son,” Aomine told him, his hand still on Nigou.

“Huh. I can see the resemblance.”

“Ha, ha. You´re a riot.”

“Whatever, just take him and get the fuck out of my house. I´ve had enough Nigou to last me a lifetime.”

“Kagamicchi, don’t be so rude,” Kise called as he approached the them. He grinned and waved at the newly arrived. “Hi, Aominecchi, Kurokocchi.”

“Yo, Kise.”

“Kise-kun.” Kuroko stared at him. “Did Nigou gave you any trouble?”

“Not at all!” Liars and liar, pants on fire, but apart from the Saturday disappearance Nigou had been a good boy, and Kise had fun taking care of him.

“He´s adorable, Kurokocchi. It was fun to look over him.”

“I´m glad.” Sky blue eyes went to Kagami, who held the apartment´s door wide open. His lips quirked. “Kagami-kun had a hard time?”

“You bet I did!”

“He managed,” Kise said.

Aomine snorted.

Kagami gritted his teeth. He rattled the door. “Out. The three of you. I don’t want to see any of you…” Kuroko´s gaze turned stony. “Oh. Um, I mean, I want Nigou out and Aomine here is definitely something I hate, but Kuroko…”

The small bluehead kept on looking mad.

Kagami stopped digging his own grave. Instead he banged his head against the door.

Aomine laughed. Kuroko sighed.

“Please take care of Kagami-kun now, Kise-kun. He can be quite the idiot sometimes,” he said.

Kise laughed. “Don’t I know it, but leave him to me, Kurokocchi! And little Kurokocchi as well. Whenever you need a pet-sitter I can…”

“Kise!” Kagami screamed.

The blonde closed his mouth. “Right. Never mind.”

By now, Aomine was shaking with laugther, and even Kuroko cracked a smile.

“We will leave as soon as we get Nigou´s stuff. Aomine-kun, please. We set them up in the laundry room.”

“On it, Tetsu.”

Five minutes later, the trio was walking out the door. As they walked down the hall Kagami called, “Oi, Kuroko.”

The small bluehead turned. “Yes?”

“I´m sorry.”

Blue eyes lit up with both mischief and amusement. For a split second Kagami thought Kuroko would play dumb, but in the end the answer he got was, “Apologies accepted, Kagami-kun, and thank you for taking care of Nigou. I hope you enjoy what´s left of your weekend with Kise-kun.”

The redhead smirked. “You don’t have to tell me.”

He closed the door, turned on his heel, then stalked over to Kise with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Nigou was gone, and he was so getting back the attention he´d had stolen from him the past two days.

“Come here, Kise…”

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m oficially in love with these two. <3


End file.
